Green Goliath
The Green Goliath is a non-elemental gun available for Lance in . Description The Green Goliath is a bazooka with green camoflauge colors. The square form is quite atypical, because normally such weapons contains only one missile and therefore they have a cylindrical form. However the M202 FLASH had a square form because it contained four missiles. On the back and on the side of the weapon there are some gray vents to dissipate the missile flames. The Green Goliath has easily the highest offensive boosts of any gun in the game, maxing at a 100% boost in both and . It lacks any type of defensive buff though, and lowers Lance's and ; it also randomly applies on Lance, further increasing both penalties. The gun boosts Bio skills starting at level two (though it itself is not Bio-elemental), though Lance doesn't have any relevant skills to take serious advantage of the boost, barring the bonus skill unlocked at level 5. It also can inflict Tired with weapon-elemental attacks, further boosting Bio attacks. The Green Goliath has resistances to (possibly due to its weight), Tired, , and ; all but Wind become immunities on reaching level 5. (However, it won't protect against self-inflicted Tired.) Found inside a chest in Mineshaft Maze, the chest is behind Neon Valhalla, which has to be defeated before. * * |lvl1ATK = 25% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 75% |lvl5ATK = 100% |lvl1MAG = 25% |lvl2MAG = 35% |lvl3MAG = 50% |lvl4MAG = 75% |lvl5MAG = 100% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Weak+Tired |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = 120/5 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = An Herb |item21number = 4 |item31 = Floppy |item31number = 2 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 1 |item42 = Nano Fibre |item42number = 1 |item43 = An Herb |item43number = 12 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 1}} * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 25% |lvl4ATK = 35% |lvl5ATK = 45% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 25% |lvl4MAG = 35% |lvl5MAG = 45% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (300%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = An Herb |item21number = 4 |item31 = Floppy |item31number = 2 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 1 |item42 = Nano Fibre |item42number = 1 |item43 = An Herb |item43number = 12 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 1}} Trivia * Its stat bonuses are the same as of the Premium-exclusive Equilibrium sword from . Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance